


Aftercare

by A_MidNight_Moon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Battle of Betazed, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Im tired, My little cinnamon rolls, Why Did I Write This?, Will taking care of Deanna, and bad at tagging (even on a good day), idiots taking care of each other, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_MidNight_Moon/pseuds/A_MidNight_Moon
Summary: The Battle for Betazed is over, now what?
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this started as a little story I was going to add to my Imzadi playlist, but then this story just keep going? Like I couldn’t find a good place to end it - until the end… Does that make sense? Probably not… haha. Anyways its 3:30 in the morning and I have to be up in a few hours - but I regret nothing! So Enjoy!

Deanna knew Will was looking for her, she could feel it - his mind searching for hers all across Betazed. She also knew that she should probably respond, so he would stop worrying - but she was just so tired. Not only did a group of Betazoids (herself included) just retake her homeworld using an ancient and illegal form of telepathic killing; she had to confront her path with a now dead killer who just happened to be her patient she ever tried to help. “All of this is just too much” Deanna thought to herself, as she plopped down on the front steps of her old home - the Mighty Fifth house was now crumbling around her.  
With her Mother and little brother safely tucked away with the other council members, and Starfleet Officers around every corner - she could finally… stop. Deanna let out a big sigh and rested her head against her hands. Ever since the news had hit that Betazed had fallen - it had been like a marathon; just a nonstop run to try and get Betazed back under Federation control. And now it all just stopped - everything was finally still, and it was unnerving to say the least.  
“Imzadi?” She winced, hearing Will try to reach her again, telepathy hurt - her mind so overused from battle. If she was being honest - everything hurt right now; even her hair, “How is that even possible?” she thought to herself in amusement. Deanna let out one final sigh and hauled herself back to her feet using the barely intact reail on the said of the steps.  
In what was normally the central park of the capital, there were medical tents everywhere, and even more patients spread around the area. Some rejoicing with their family - that the battle was over, others sunk to the ground in anguish because of its cost. Absentmindedly Deanna noted Beverly was in one of these tents treating people, Captain Picard and Will were probably with the counsel members trying to establish a plan to rebuild. Which was why Will was only trying to reach her using their link - and not trying to physically find her.  
Deanna forced herself to send a gentle, barely there nudge, just to reassure Will she was alright. And with that out of the way, she made her way over to some of the more superficially wounded, while she was no doctor - she had taken basic field medicine. At least she could help someone.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I need to get out of this meeting” was William Rikers only thought, it had been hours of nonstop back-and-forth over how to rebuild Betazed. As Captain of the Flagship, Picard had taken the lead on the negotiations; and Will was left to think. “Thinking can be dangerous in a room of telepaths” he thought to himself in amusement, but that feeling quickly faded and was replaced and a dark, hopeless feeling he couldn’t describe. The feeling that had been sitting in his chest like a hundred bars of gold pressed latinum. He needed to find Deanna, that was the only answer; it was too much - this feeling, knowing how much this battle had cost her, and mostly the fact that there was nothing he could do to make it better.  
“Wouldn’t you agree Commander?” one of the members of the counsel asked him. Will paused for a moment; knowing he was caught, he answered carefully: “I believe that we can AND will do everything within our collective power, to ensure that Betazed and its people are cared for, and the civilization rebuilt”. And while that was the correct answer, it provided nothing helpful, and Picard shot him a look.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lwaxana had kept a careful eye on William ever since he had walked into the room, he was different - destacted, that was it. And while many of the council members were too exhausted to even think of monitoring others emotions, she was one of the most powerful telepaths on Betazed; it was hard not to read other people.  
“He’s trying to reach her” Lwaxana thought to herself, albeit unsuccessfully. Her little one seemed quite exhausted after the battle; and really, who could blame her? It was obvious that Picard was worried about Deanna as well, but the emotion could be seen pouring off of poor William in waves - if he didn’t reach her soon, he just might spontaneously combust.  
Lwaxana stood and commanded everyone's attention, “This is going absolutely nowhere!” she stated. “Everyone is tired, hurt, and hungry. We shall reconvene tomorrow morning, after everyone has rested and established a plan.” She all but ordered the council (and the Federation) - and no one dare argue with Lwaxana Troi, Daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed.  
Everyone glanced over to Picard, who hesitantly nodded his head, and agreed to dismissal; and as everyone rose and left the chambers, she heard Picard speak in a low voice to Riker “I expect you to be more present tomorrow.”. She then heard Picard sight can continue, “I’m worried about her as well, go do what you need to. And we will start anew tomorrow”. And with that, she heard a small “Thank you Sir”, and he was racing out himself. She sent a small warm feeling of appreciation at Riker as he was leaving, and then walked over to Picard. “Thank you” she said to Picard, in a surprisingly sincere manner. “If you hadn’t approved of this mission…” she left the thought hanging and glazed over to her son,laying on a small sofa, barely even a toddler and he had already been through so much. She felt Picard touch her arm, in an attempt to catch her attention, “My crew is my family”, he said just as sincerely. “I couldn’t stand to see her in pain any longer.”. “I have a feeling, even if I didn’t give Deanna my blessing; she still would have joined this mission.” he added more light-heartedly. Lwaxana gave Picard a small smile before gathering her son and leaving the chamber herself.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Deanna” Will sighed her name as if seeing her (even from a distance) had put order back in the universe. He had found her near the Central Park turned Medical Center, she was sitting on the ground with her back against a raised flower bed made of stones. With her, sat a little girl; who was giggling about something Deanna had whispered in her ear. As he started to make his way over, the little jumped up and squealed “Mommy! Daddy!”, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her father ran ahead and scooped the little girl up, as her mother followed shortly after. Will stole a glance at Deanna to see a small smile on her face, and with that, and finished his journey to her.  
“I’ve been trying to reach you” Will told her as he took his last few steps towards her. Deanna kept her eye on his shoes, “I know, I’m sorry; I’ve been busy”, she added a small emphasis on the last part. “She couldn’t find her parents, and she was scared to death”.  
Will took another step towards Deanna, invading her personal space, and tried to pull her into a hug. When she resisted, he looked down - eyes only meeting the back of her head. “I can’t” was all she said before deep breath. “I have to keep going, because if I stop” she stopped again, this time glancing up at Will, “I don’t think I’ll be able to start again” she ended lamely, with a small tearful smile.  
“I think you’ve done your fair share Dee”, Will told her softly. Getting a good look at her for the first time, “Have you seen a doctor yet?” he asked, noticing the awkward angle she was holding herself (a broken rib? he questioned to himself). He brushed a stay piece of wavy hair behind her ear, and she shrugged her shoulder slightly, “I’ve been busy” she told him in a quiet voice. “Deanna” Will sighed her name once again.  
“Come with me” he said to her, and he told one of her hands into his own. When she didn’t move from her spot in front of the flower bed, he said to her “I know you’re hurt and you're excused. All I’m asking is that you trust me to take care of you. Just like all the times you’ve taken care of me”. When Deanna gave him a small nod, kissed the top of her head in thanks, and hit the combadge on his chest. Giving Gordi the order to beam the two of them directly to her quarters.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a quick scan with a tricorder (Confirming a bruised rib, along with other minor injuries) and a sonic shower. Deanna was feeling much more herself. When she walked out of the sonic shower she found a clean pair of clothes - including a very old and worn zip-up starfleet hoodie, that had been in her closet; it was one of the few items of clothing she had kept from her father, it always brought her comfort in difficult times. I brought the tears back to her eyes, whether from the memories of the jacket or the fact the Will remembered - she may never know.  
As she made her way from the bathroom, she was met with a small meal and a cup of hot chocolate. She looked up to find Will leaning against the small kitchen table watching her. When their eyes met, she bit down on her bottom lip and walked until she collided with his solid chest. She buried her head into his chest and let the first sob of many, while he rested his chin on top of her head and whispered comforting words in her ear and mind as he all but carried her over to the sofa.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He’d lost track of time, they could have been sitting there for hours (it certainly felt like it), but more likely ten or fifteen minutes before her sobs started to let up. His only thought through it was: “This is killing me”, he could never stand seeing her in pain.  
“I’m sorry” Deanna said, muffled by the fact of her head still buried in his chest. He ran a hand through her tangled hair, “There's nothing to be sorry about” he answered, “It's been a long couple of months - but it's over now”. He promised her, glossing over the fact that while the Battle for Betazed was over, the war against the Dominion was still raging. “Lets go have some dinner and then get some sleep okay? We’re gonna need it for all the meetings tomorrow”. Will told her while still stroking her hair. “Sounds good”, Deanna responded with a tired, but lighter tone in her voice.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they lay in Deanna's bed, her snuggled into his side still wearing her fathers jacket, she looked up at Will “Thank you, for”, she paused - trying to voice everything; his faith in her, taking care of her, remembering and finding the jacket, for dinner - but decided to just settle for “everything”, and planted a kiss on his chest where her head just laid. “Anytime, Imzadi” he responded, sending everything he couldn’t say in emotions.


End file.
